Wedding (Fabula lector,)
by sifa.l.azahra
Summary: ryeowook datang saat pernikahan jungsoo dan kim/Ia tak ingin bertemu adiknya/ Sadarkah Kyuhyun akan kehadiranku?/ KyuWook/TeukKyuWookHae
**Wedding (Fabula Lector,)**

 **Cast : super junior**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah khawatirnya. Mencoba mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan langit pada dirinya. Mengabaikan riuh pepohonan tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika ia ikut berbaur dengan kerumunan yang ada di depan sana. Ia sudah berjanji dan semua anggota keluarganya nampak sangat antusias menunggu kehadiranya.

Ia kembali melangkah. Mengenang jalan yang dulu pernah ia lewati dengan hae hyungnya saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Saat pantat mulusnya harus menerima pukulan maut Teukie hyungnya. Saat tawa dan canda memenuhi hari harinya. Mata caramel itu kembali terpejam cukup lama. Menatap awan diatas sana

Awan awan itu bergerak beriringan. Menggerumbul seperti awan kebanyakan dan seperti rambut ikal –ah sudahlah! Ia harus segera masuk dan tak memikirkan hal bodoh itu lagi!

Kakinya mulai menapaki gerbang yang memang dibuka lebar lebar. Altar yang dihiasi warna warni bunga, kursi yang disusun berjajar, deretan meja panjang tempat dimana makanan dengan berbagai menu akan disajikan, juga gelas gelas bening yang tersusun rapi. Semua orang tampak sangat sibuk disana. Sepertinya memang tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Ia tersenyum mengangkat kedua ujung bibirnya. Siap untuk berteriak 'aku kembali' seperti dulu saat melihat Teukie hyung –tapi bukankah itu Kyuhyunya? Yang sedang mengintili dan terus memegangi bagian belakang kemeja Jungsoo?

Kembali ia menarik niatnya. Ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk bertemu adiknya sendiri. Terlalu takut pada semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Ah! Donghae hyung! Ia tampak bergaya dengan kaca mata hitamnya, persis seperti tukang pijat! Ikan itu harus tau!

"hyung" Ryeowook menyenggol pelan bahu donghae. Sengaja ingin membuat donghae oleng dan jatuh lalu mencak mencak tak berarti sebagai penyambutan atas kedatangannya. Donghae menoleh –sedikit loading untuk mengenali seseorang diantara remangnya kaca mata hitamnya

"Wookie! Yak Kim Ryeowook kapan kau datang eoh! Tak mengabari kami! Aku bisa menjemputmu!" donghae berteriak heboh. Dan tentu saja tak terdengar karena tertelan keramaian.

"aku masih bawa koper. Tandanya aku baru sampai. Aku punya banyak uang untuk sekedar naik taksi kemari" Ryeowook hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi reaksi berlebihan hyungnya ini.

"e-eh" tiba tiba saja donghae memeluk Ryeowook erat sembari menepuk nepuk punggungnya sekara kasar –ingat dia tak pernah selembut Teukie hyung!

"kami merindukanmu. Kami pikir kau tak akan datang" donghae sesenggukan. Cih! Lihatkan, badanya saja yang besar!

"aku ingin menemui Kim noona. Dia pasti cantik sekali" Ryeowook tak ingin membahas kesedihan keluarga mereka. Ayolah ini hari bahagia kan

"Kim noona sedang dipingit. Entah adat dari mana itu yang pasti tak ada satupun laki laki yang boleh melihatnya sampai nanti ia diantarkan ke altar. Kyuhyun sampai terus terusan merengek pada Teukie hyung saking tak betahnya" he? Benarkah ada adat seperti itu?

"aku yang akan membawa noona ke altar. Aku akan menemuinya kalau begitu bye!" Ryeowook melambaikan tanganya santai sembari menarik kembali kopernya. Ia berniat menemui tuan park dulu sebelum bertemu Kim noona.

"yak Kim! Temui dulu hyung dan dongsaengmu Kim! Yak Kim Ryeowook!" teriakan donghae bukan suatu gangguan yang berarti ditengah kebisingan seperti ini. huh silahkan saja berteriak hyung!. Tapi! Ia menoleh dan tersenyum mengejek –khas Kim Ryeowook

"dan hyung –kau benar benar seperti tukang pijit dengan itu" Ryeowook menaikkan kacamata beningnya. Membuat ia nampak menjadi si jenius Nathan Kim biasanya dan itu membuat donghae kalah telak dan mencak mencak tak karuan.

.

.

.

"noona?" Ryeowook memandang tabjup wanita galak yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup hyungnya itu. Wanita yang kini sedang leha leha dengan masih saja bermain laptop meski sudah mengenakan gaun pengantin putihnya.

"Wookie! Akhirnya kau datang, aku sedikit bingung dengan beberapa soal ini. bisa membantuku?" astaga wanita ini! bukankah seharusnya dia sedang terharu bahagia –atau deg degan, atau apalah yang normal. Bukan malah mengerjakan soal soal absurd seperti ini!

"kau sedang apa! Kau menodai kesucian gaunmu noona. Kalau Teukie hyung sampai tahu kau bisa disate –maksudku laptopmu pasti akan dipermak habis habisan olehnya!"

"aku sedang mengerjakan soal ujian masuk S2. Kau diam saja! Jangan beritahu Jungsoo. Dia itu crewet sekali! Jadi apa jawabanya!"

"sudah tahu tidak pandai fisika, kenapa ambil fisika teori!" jawaban Ryeowook membuat wanita itu mendumel pelan. tak membantu! Sementara itu Ryeowook tak ambil pusing dan memilih segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan tuxedo hitam dan menyematkan pita kecil di bawah lehernya

"masih 2 jam lagi Ryeowook! Bantu aku dulu!. –eh kau sudah menemui Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook menggeleng. Nampak keraguan dimatanya. Dan wanita itu menyadarinya. Siapapun dapat melihat itu

.

.

Denting suara piano mulai dimainkan. Kyuhyun benar benar menabjubkan! Suaranya bak nyanyian malaikat dalam sebuah pernikahan malaikat. Jungsoo telah berdiri dengan gagah dengan tuxedo putihnya. Menanti mempelainya tiba. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan siapa yang akan mengantar calon istrinya itu saat melihat ayahnya bersama dengan keluarganya yang lain.

Jungsoo tersenyum simpul menampilkan lesung pipinya. Merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus bersyukur saat melihat wanita itu begitu cantik dan anggun –tak seperti biasanya yang seperti preman! Wanita itu menuruti keinginanya. Kebahagiaanya semakin membuncah saat ia menyadari bahwa yang tengan menggenggam tangan wanitanya adalah Kim Ryeowook! Salah satu adiknya yang memenuhi otaknya beberapa minggu terakhir ini

"aku titipkan Kim noona pada mu hyung. Jaga dia dan jangan buat dia menangis"

"tentu saja Ryeowook –ah. Terimakasih telah datang" Jungsoo menerima tangan wanitanya. Menuntunya ke hadapan pastur untuk mengucapkan janji suci pengikat kehidupan mereka

Sadarkah Kyuhyun akan kehadiranku?

Mata Ryeowook mendadak menjadi gelisah. Ia kembali dengan tergesa gesa sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagunya. Ia tak ingin bertemu adiknya bukan karna ia tak menyayangi kyu kecilnya lagi –ini lebih kepada insting seorang hyung yang merasa gagal!

.

.

.

Pesta hampir usai dan Ryeowook harus segera bergegas untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. ini sudah menjadi keputusannya untuk tidak menemui Kyuhyun. Ia akan mencari alasan lain jika Kyuhyun mencarinya nanti. Yang pasti ia belum siap menemui adiknya itu –untuk saat ini. akh tapi segelas wine bukan hal buruk!

"sampai kapan kau akan menghindariku hyung? Kau menemui yang lain. Tapi kau tidak menemui aku. Apa aku sudah tak berarti lagi?" Ryeowook menegang. Bahkan gelas yang kini berada di genggamanya menjadi licin dan membuatnya tergelincir jatuh kebawah. Perhatian keduanya sontak beralih kepada gelas yang Ryeowook jatuhkan

"kau tak mau melihatku hyung?"

"k –kyu percayalah hyung menyayangimu" Ryeowook masih menutup matanya. Adakah sesuatu yang bisa membawanya pergi! Kumohon!

Kyuhyun menarik paksa Ryeowook. Membalik bahu hyung yang terus memunggunginya itu. Ia rindu hyungnya lebih dari apapun!

Kyuhyun menatapnya. Caramel indah milik sang hyung yang selama ini jauh dari pandanganya. Ryeowook nampak bergetar disana. ia merindukan kyu kecilnya yang kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. Tangan kananya terulur ingin menyentuh pipi adiknya. Adik yang kini tumbuh jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya –hingga

"a –a –a. hosh! Hy –yung –to –tolong!" Kyuhyun ambruk. Matanya tampak bergerak gelisah sementara tanganya terus berusaha untuk menggapai apapun yang dapat menopang dirinya. Nafasnya seperti berhenti di tenggorokan dan bayangan akan kilatan masa lalu berseliweran menghantam bagian memory otaknya.

Gambaran saat dirinya yang kecil diseret paksa beberapa orang dengan jubah hitam. Saat Ryeowook hyung kecil nya yang berusaha menghalau para penjahat itu malah terkapar dengan luka mengenaskan. Bayangan saat dirinya diletakkan diatas meja besi panjang yang dingin

Pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur. Ia melihat para hyungnya berkumpul mengelilingi dirinya. Ia mencoba tersenyum tapi semua itu seolah tak merubah apapun. Ia melihatnya! Ryeowook hyungnya yang menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dengan kuat. Ia juga melihat ada darah yang keluar dari hidung hyungnya. Ia harus memberi tahu hyungnya!

"h –ung –yung" Kyuhyun tak kuat. Saat rasa sakit itu seolah terus menguliti kepalanya. Saat rasa pening itu tak juga hilang. Saat bayangan tangan orang orang itu mulai memasang sesuatu kekepala kecilnya. Saat secara perlahan kesadaranya benar benar hilang

.

.

.

Perkataan Kim noona akan keadaan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook merasa benar benar menjadi seorang pembunuh untuk adiknya sendiri. Selama ini memory kelam Kyuhyun tidak terbuka karna ia tak pernah melihat Ryeowook secara langsung. Dan kedatangan Ryeowook di hadapan anak itu merupakan kunci utama semua memory Kyuhyun yang hilang. Memory yang mendobrak paksa untuk dilepaskan!

"harusnya aku tak datang. Harusnya aku menyadarinya! Harusnya aku tidak ngotot dan percaya pada –a"

"jangan percaya pada apapun wook. Kau sudah disini! Kami semua merindukanmu. Ini semua bukan salahmu" donghae memandang Ryeowook tak suka. Lihat bagaimana keadaan adiknya itu! Tak pulang katanya? Bertahun tahun di jepang membuat Ryeowook nampak jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Belum lagi wajah adiknya itu terlihat sangat pucat. Dan donghae tak suka Ryeowook menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini!

"bukan salahku? Kyuhyun adikku hampir mati karna aku hyung! Dia sekarat!" Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kembali duduk dan menekuk wajah lelahnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia hanya orang gagal! Ia hanya hyung tak berguna

"Wookie. Kau percaya pada hyung kan?" Jungsoo mendekapnya. Membelai lembut punggung seorang Kim Ryeowook yang berkali kali lebih rapuh dari sebelumnya

"hyung"

"dia sudah sadar –temui dia. Sebelum semua terlambat heum" Jungsoo berusaha tegar. Tanganya berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik mantel tebal yang ia gunakan. Haruskah seperti ini? haruskah tepat dihari bahagianya ia harus menderita?

.

.

Semilir angin serta sunyinya tanah perkuburan menjadi teman mereka. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sang hyung erat erat. Berusaha sekuat mungkin agar ia tak mengeluarkan air matanya

"maafkan hyung kyu. baru bisa mengajak kau ke tempat ibu dan ayah sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengusap air mata yang jatuh diantara pipi tirus hyungnya

"tak apa hyung. Kita sudah menepati janji kan –kita bawakan mereka bunga yang banyak. Ayah dan ibu akan bahagia"

"aku juga akan bahagia" Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam termenung menatap hyungnya yang nampak sangat damai dan tenang. Apa hyungnya bisa bahagia dan tenang sekarang? Apa pikiran hyungnya sudah bisa beristirahat sekarang? Apa dengan begini hyungnya tak perlu lagi mencemaskan segala hal? Ia akan menyetujuinya jika memang begitu. Apapun! Asal hyungnya bahagia

"hyung" Kyuhyun bergumam. Rasanya suaranya sudah tertelan oleh kerongkonganya sendiri. Tangan tanganya ia gunakan untuk memijit pelan bahu sang hyung

"hmm –kau ingin sesuatu?" Ryeowook bertanya. Ikut menyentuh tangan adiknya dengan tangan kecil miliknya.

"apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Kyuhyun tak tahan. Air mata itu tumpah. Ia jatuh dan teriasak dibalik kursi roda sang hyung. Ia mengangis terisak isak sembari terus memegangi kursi roda hyungnya. Ryeowook disana. ia masih ada pada kesadaranya! Di genggamnya tangan sang adik yang kini sudah berada di hadapanya. Ia ingin sekali –sangat ingin. Terus seperti ini! memandangi Kyuhyun dan mengusap air mata adik kecilnya itu saat menangis

"kyu…. hyung bahagia. Maafkan hyung _ne_?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya di pangkuan pria yang bahkan tak mampu lagi berjalan ini. dihadapan pria kecil yang menjadi hyungnya. Dihadapan pria yang rela melindunginya bahkan hingga kematian itu hampir merenggut jiwanya. Hyungnya!

"maafkan aku hyung… maaf" ia pria dewasa. Dan ia masih terus menangis seperti anak kecil saat sang hyung membelai lembut kepalanya. Saat jemari lemah hyungnya menyusup dan menyisir lembut rambut ikalnya

"tak apa kyu. hyung bahagia. Kyu juga harus bahagia –sekarang kau mengertikan?"

"Kyuhyun masih menggeleng keras. ia tak mau bilang bahwa ia mengerti. Ia tak mau paham bahwa hyung nya ini dengan bodohnya mendonorkan SSTB (sumsum tulang belakang) nya pada Kyuhyun disaat pria itu sendiri tengah sekarat. Kyuhyun tak mau mengerti!

Lama

Tak ada suara lagi diantara mereka. Kyuhyun mendongak dan mendapati hyungnya tengah mengutup mata dengan damai. Hyungnya tengah bersandar kelelahan. Pasti kunjungan mereka kali ini begitu menguras tenaga sang hyung bukan?

"hyung kita akan pulang. Bangunlah" diletakkannya tangan sang hyung kembali. Belum ada jawaban. Baiklah –mungkin hyungnya benar benar lelah!

.

.

"dari mana saja kalian! Hyung mencari kalian kemana mana!"

"Wookie hyung sedang tidur hyung. Kami dari tempat ayah dan ibu" Jungsoo mendadak berhenti dari acara marah marahnya. Diraihnya kursi roda Ryeowook. Menggantikan Kyuhyun untuk mengantarkan Ryeowook ke ruanganya

"kenapa?" Kyuhyun melarangnya sambil menggeleng keras dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat

"tidak boleh" suaranya bahkan parau dan tertahan. Jungsoo jadi makin tak sabar dan mulai merasa was was

"Ryeowook kenapa Kyuhyun!" Jungsoo berusaha menyentuh Ryeowook. Memastikan adiknya itu tak apa apa. Tapi segera ditampik Kyuhyun. Ada apa ini?

"aku yang akan mengantar hyungku sendriri ke kamarnya! Hyung tak perlu ikut campur!" dengan sedikit tergesa gesa Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook. Menidurkan tubuh ringkih hyungnya itu di tempat biasanya. Memnyelimuti agar hyungnya tak kedinginan

"Kyuhyun kau bukan anak kecil lagi" donghae dan Jungsoo datang dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Jungsoo tahu apa yang terjadi dari mata dan tingkah Kyuhyun. Adik bungsunya ini tengah menangis kuat kuat dibahunya.

Sementara donghae hanya mampu memendam tangisnya tak ingin menambah runyam suasana duka ini. ia juga berduka. Sama seperti Teukie hyung dan yang lain. Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun yang paling terluka disini?

"kenapa hyung! Kenapa hanya beberapa minggu saja aku bisa bersama hyung ku! Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam hyung! APA SALAHKU! APA SALAH KAMI! Kenapa ia mengambil hyungku? Kenapa hanya 2 minggu ia bisa bersama dongsaeng normalnya! Kenapa hidupnya harus ia habiskan dengan bocah dungu itu! Kenapa hyung! Kenapa hyungku selalu disiksa seperti ini! KENAPA!"

"menangislah kyu. menangislah! Tak apa. Tak apa. Teukie hyung disini"

"aku mau Wookie hyungku! Bahkan jika aku harus jadi si idiot bodoh seumur hidupku aku rela hyung. Ku mohon aku mau hyungku lagi, -kumohon" Jungsoo masih memeluk erat Kyuhyun tak membiarkan adiknya itu merasa kehilangan peganganya. Ia akan menggantikan Ryeowook! Karna Ryeowook juga adiknya

"Kim Ryeowook. Meninggal dunia. Waktu kematian 14.30 KTS. Salah satu pasien kanker darah"

.

.

Tiga orang pria dewasa dan seorang wanita dengan gaun hitam panjangnya tengah menatapi pusara yang masih basah ini. bau tanah yang pekat menusuk indra penciuman mereka.

Kim Ryeowook

Benarkah seseorang yang didalam sana itu adalah Kim Ryeowook? Ryeowook mereka dulu? Ryeowook yang sama –yang memiliki fabula masa depan? Banrakah ia anak kecil yang selalu menggoda Jungsoo dulu? Benarkah ia anak yang selalu berteriak dan menjerit bersama donghae dulu? Mengerjai Kim noona dan juga Teukie hyung? Apakah itu Kim Ryeowook mereka?

.

.

.

END

Aku tak sabar ingin membunuh salah satu karakter fabula lector, #ehehehehe. Jadilah Ryeowook yang mengorbankan diri secara suka rela. #RyeongMenderita #TidakApaApa #DibakarRyeonsomnia

#Bow #Review yaww


End file.
